pokemonarenaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat Policy
RULES IN THE CHATROOM Failure to abide these rules will result in a kick or ban. *Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; *Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; *Attempt to impersonate another user or person; *Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; *Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or *Post advertisements or solicitations of business. More info about chatrooms can be found here 'Powers' Next to a person's name in the chatroom's user list, you will see an icon: *'Regular' - If the user has a Porygon icon (http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101007210122/pokemon/images/9/9d/137.png) next to his/her name, they are a regular user. They are users with no special powers in the chat, or ability. *'Chatmod/Admin/Bureaucrats' - These people have the ability to kick people out of the chat, or ban them for a set amount of time, possibly forever. A list of all chat mods can be seen below. *Chat mods are identified as a (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101007210130/pokemon/images/7/74/233.png) *Any other icon is identified as an admin, with a personalized icon. Note: Some Chatmod/Regular users may have personalized icon's also due to reasons. *'Wikia Staff' - Wikia Staff are extremely rare to encounter on any wiki. They monitor, and are the sole owners of every single wiki. They have the power to delete a wiki with a click, rename it, ban anyone they deem bad - godly stuff. They are identified with the wikia trademark. For a list of the staff, click here. NOTE: It is not recommended to contact them for spam, vandalism and cases of violence. Seek an admin on this wiki; or for dire cases, if none of them are on for some time, the VSTF. *'VSTF' (Volunteer Spam Task Force): These people have the ability to block/ban any person on ANY wiki. They can be contacted through here NOTE: A chat moderator cannot kick a person with a higher rank, .i.e., bureaucrats, admins. Wikia Staff--->VSTF--->Bureaucrats--->Admins--->Chat Moderators More information on powers can be found here 'Status' Ban - the user cannot enter chat for a set period of time, in accordance to t he person who banned them. Kick - the user has been kicked out of the chat. They can enter anytime they want, as long as they feel they learn their lesson. Gone - The user hasn't had a conversation in the chat for over 20 minutes. 'Pax Wiki Admins' *REALsrg *Gamefreak776 *PaxFanHelper - M 'Chat moderators' *Artanos *Blablabla10 *Droctogonapusbwaaaa *NOP Man *Purple C. *BeemoandFlambo *Rachetalpha *This Midget *SoraIndigo